A vehicle is an apparatus that allows a user who rides therein to drive the apparatus in a desired direction. A representative example of the vehicle may be an automobile.
Vehicles are typically equipped with various sensors and electronic devices designed to improve convenience of the user who uses the vehicle. For example, various sensors and devices for improving driving convenience have been developed.